Talk:Lenalee Lee
This is a Talk page for all rules that apply for Talk Pages apply here. Please Sign your Posts with four tildas "~" Messages Go Here Hey,Um.. Didn't she(at sometime) lose her innocence? Sting! TenRyuoh! 01:31, September 23, 2009 (UTC) 08:19, September 8, 2009 (UTC) : Not necessarily... She just lost her sync with the innocence, thus couldn't activate it... But then she was able to obtain crystal type innocence... : ~ Akadirgun(Talk) 13:25, September 8, 2009 (UTC) : Kanda also got crystal type innocence, its like a fashion now. : ~RoronoaZoro64 (talk) 16:02, August 27, 2015 (UTC) Appearance Pic I couldn't find a decent full picutre of lenalee in her original outfit without innocence activated in the anime so i've gone with a picture out the manga. if anyone can find a colour pic that's from an official source please free to change it. Pics with other characters should be avoided and nothing should be fanfic or deviart.[[User:Nick D Wolfwood|'Wolfwood']] (Shoot) 15:26, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Synchronization Ratio In Chapter 70 her Synchronization Ratio is 86%. --Cococrash11 04:58, April 22, 2011 (UTC) After which she forces it to 100% and it backlashes to under 10% until it becomes Crystal type, and we no longer know its Sync rate. Evnyofdeath 05:10, April 22, 2011 (UTC) First Appearance Her First Manga Appearance is Chapter 5. --Cococrash11 05:25, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Her First Anime Appearance is Episode 2. --Cococrash11 05:25, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Any particular reason for saying that other than being redudant? Thats already listed on her page. In fact, if you're going to add the first appearance, you don't have to mention it in the Talk Page. Evnyofdeath 05:57, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Obviously someone might change it and someone who are new can look here and look for themselves. --Cococrash11 06:32, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Thats...not obvious in the slightest. The only people who'd are vandals, and trust me, they don't give a flying f*ck what they do to articles. Evnyofdeath 15:54, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Hmph even so maybe people who are new to D. Gray-man might not know something like this basic. --Cococrash11 16:10, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Which. Is. Why. It. Is. On. The. Article. It doesn't need to be on the talk page if its already on the article. Evnyofdeath 18:17, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Lenalee's Height So, I found a little info thing about Lenalee/Rinali that reveals her height. I tried for a bit to figure out how to edit the info box, but I couldn't figure it out. According to this, she is 166 cm, or about 5'4". If someone who knows how to add this missing detail, that would be great. Murrimabutterfly (talk) 12:15, September 16, 2014 (UTC) Isn't Lenalee's birthday february 20th? According to hoshino http://www.enjoygram.com/m/923817967903964889_1503160638 Datholmzie (talk) 19:57, May 13, 2015 (UTC) :All these information are taken from the official character data book. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 13:41, May 15, 2015 (UTC) new profile image How about this new image I uploaded for her profile?Chieko ^_^ (talk) 16:21, February 12, 2016 (UTC)